The Unseperable Sparks Bon-us By Deathshine
by ArceefanTFP
Summary: Hello everyone of my loyal readers and deviant freaks! Hee-hee! Deathshine here with classified documents just aching to be seen! This is stuff that happened immediately after my son and my once lost daughter showed up last year, though there may indeed be some little stories involving my grandson as well. All of this is Rated M! Please read and review for your queen! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonus 1 Part 1: Sparkshine Creates a Doujin! My human form is a Cow Titted Freak?!

We come upon a darkly lit room, save for the light radiating off a monitor, the form of a Cybertronian woman hanging over it, engrossed in a special game, a game that is best played in private. She felt all of her systems overheated, and rightly so, because she had found the world of doujin porn games and comics, and she was exploring her body as she aped the things she saw on screen. The audio of such a raunchy game filled the room. It was the audio of a game designed to explore the fetish of those that had intrest in what could be considered 'wincest', as the term had apparently been used several times before in the last year or two.

"Oh no please! We must not do this! We're siblings! Oh no! Don't touch me there! AHHH WHY DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD?! NO MORE! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"Heeheehee this is some hot slag here! I should try writing some of this myself! Maybe then I can do these things with Jack instead of Arcenia. I would LOVE to have him all to myself at least once!", Sparkshine had said.

What she didn't know is that Miko had snuck in on her as she was busy 'working her knobs'.

"So you've found some of my country's dirty little secrets have you? I can tell you're enjoying this immensely you brother-loving fembot! So should I tell Arcenia about what you do and who you think about in private?", Miko asked, loving the power she had to be able to tease anyone into doing perhaps anything she wanted them to.

"Blackmailing me huh Miko? Well if you keep quiet about this, I'd love for you to help me create one of my own. I'll be changing the names and likenesses though to keep people from guessing what it's REALLY about. If I can't have Jack one way I'll get him another! So what do you say? Wanna help?", Sparkshine asked.

Miko grinned like an evil chesire cat and replied, "Certainly! Oh ho ho this is going to be SO much fun! I'll teach you everything I know, since well, I made my own comics of Megatron/Soundwave and Bulkhead/Dreadwing before. Don't tell them I did though. They'd kill me, and then Aurora would kill me too since she is VERY protective of anything involving Soundwave. But it is worth it in a way, when I get to imagine how things could be if there was more, how shall I say, rainbow flavored loving going on."

Sparkshine replied, "So I guess you're a fujoshi then?"

Miko replied, "Died in the wool my sister from another mother! I can't help it, I'm a twisted little glitch you know! Probably not as much as you though! Just kidding! I love ya my large breasted friend!"

Sparkshine replied, "I don't know how LARGE-BREASTED I AM, since, oh, I don't know, I'VE NEVER TRIED TO TURN MYSELF INTO A HUMAN YET!"

Miko replied, "Oh yeah I guess you haven't had a chance yet. Well it's easy. I'll show you step by step."

After a few attempts, Sparkshine was finally able to become human, A blonde haired, blue eyed woman with E-cup breasts, which shocked them both, naturally.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVE SLAGGING COW UDDERS! How is this possible? My normal self isn't this stacked is it? Not my original self, not my evil self, not my current Prime self is this well endowed! Why is my human form so vastly different?", Sparkshine asked.

Miko just smiled and said, "Well now I know how you can work yourself into your little "Oni-chan 'Jack' story! Just put your human form into it and no one will be the wiser! I'll name you... Stella Masterson! Yes Stella Masterson! You may be June Darby's daughter but you look so different from the other Darby's in this state that no one would think your story's alter ego would be you! It'll be a foolproof plan! Let's get started shall we?"

The two spent the next few weeks working on the doujin, which they entitled, "I can't believe my Big Brother can be so cute!, a parody of sorts of Sparkshine's newest fave anime series, as introduced to it by Miko, which was known as Oreimo, or I can't belive my little sister is so Cute!"

They were very satisfied with their work, one of the pages reading something like this,

"S-Stella! What are you doing walking in here like that?!"

"I want you Big Brother! I know how much you love Silvia but please! I've loved you far longer than she has, I want you to make love with me! Please, I beg you, I'll never be able to love any man more than I love you! I can help you you know, that throbbing member of yours looks like it's in pain. Please, let me take care of you and make you feel good ok? I promise you you'll feel better afterwards, ok Gary?

"Wait! What are you doing? Ugh! OH god! Where did you learn how to do this? I thought you didn't like sex."

"Of course I do dummy, I love sex, if it's with you, but I just didn't want anyone to have my first time aside from you, please, it's not like we're directly blood related you know. So please, let me take care of your needs in Silvia's absence ok?"

"But she'll be back any minute now!"

"Not likely. I had my good friend Nina go and stall her for me! YOU'RE ALL MINE TODAY! OH YES YOUR MIGHTY ROD IS SO HOT! MMMMMMMM YES I'M CUMMING! CUM INSIDE ME GARY! DON'T WASTE A DROP OF YOUR PRECIOUS STUFF!"

"STELLA! I'M CUMMING TOO!"

"Tee-hee! I'm not done with you yet big brother! We're just getting started!"

"But what if she finds out?"

"Let her. If it comes to it let her find out that I won't hand over my baby brother to anyone else so easily! Who knows? Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to have us both you big sexy stud!"

"Well that's turned out good hasn't it Sparkshine?", Miko asked.

"Yes indeed. Oh this comic says everything I cannot bring myself to! If only things were a little bit different, I could try at making Jack mine instead. I hate Arcenia, it's like I'm Airachnid all over again, if only because she has such a cute man in her life. I guess this is just my fate though, if I don't hate Arcee in one form I'll hate her in another. Well, I wouldn't kill her over Jack though, I'm not going to be like THAT ever again."

She gave Miko a hug and said, "Well I'm going out for a bit. I want to go shopping for my human self, and see if I can keep this form a secret from everyone else in the meantime. I'll see you later."

Sparkshine changed back into her normal state and proceeded to drive out of the base into New Jackson Heights.

To Be Continued in Bonus 1 Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus 1 Part 2: Sparkshine Creates A Doujin! My human form is a cow-titted freak? The sinister shop owner is beyond scary!

So Sparkshine, aka Stella Masterson, was out shopping, wishing to try her human form out for a while now that she finally had one, now that she, like all other Cybertronians and former Earth residents are now all Pretenders, who were able to go back and forth between the two extremes with little effort. She noticed a strange shop that was marked with 'Just Opened! Come one, come all and see my special goods for yourself! Once in an eternity oppurtunity sold here, so get it before it's gone forever!'

"Why not? This could be fun.", she said to herself.

The store in question was decorated in such a way as it was like some crazy, mangled mishmash of a very distinctly somber, gothic mood, clashing against the waves of a shore of a personality that was at perhaps one time full of life, even if said life was one lacking in any particular substance to it. It was very jarring to walk into such a haphazardly decorated store, earning a remak such as, "Wow... doesn't seem like this place gets many customers. Seems like I'm stepping into some kind of limbo between heaven and hell.", from Stella under her breath."

All of a sudden, from directly behind her, a voice replied to her, "Oh you'd be QUITE surprised how many customers come through here. My products are simply to DIE for after all. So anything I can help you with?"

Stella fell over and screamed, "AAHHH! Ouch... DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! CRAZY BITCH DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK HERE?!"

The person replied, "It'd be fun for me at least. I have no fun now... seeing as my husband is now dead. One of many dead... As dead as the soul and life I had on Earth, before it was lost."

Stella replied, "O-okay I t-think I'm going to go now..."

The very creepy person just came right up to her and said, "Oh sorry, Didn't you read the sign outside? In fine print it says, "If you come in this store, you MUST buy something, or forfeit your life. So, what will it be?"

Stella shrieked back a little and said, "What a-are you talking about? I only c-came in to see what this special once-in-an-eternity item you're talking about is."

The person replied, "Oh, that huh? Heh hee heh hee haa... Why didn't you say so in the first place? Right this way my dearest customer."

Following after her , Stella replied, "S-sure thing... But I'm warning you, try anything funny with me and you'll regret it!", Stella threatened.

"Oh you poor girl... Surely you're not threating little ole me now are you? I won't bite, I mean, I WAS a cheerleader once, before my world filled to the brim with darkness, that is. Do you wanna know how?", she replied with a slightly seductive, yet ice cold tone in her voice.

"Y-you're scaring me... You seem WAY too similar to someone I knew, someone I hated, someone I worked so hard to finally overcome.", Stella replied.

The person smirked and said, "I'm guessing it was Airachnid, huh?"

Stella gasped, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!"

The girl replied, "I read the exhaustive report of the reasons behind Earth's destruction and this planet's creation, of course I'd know her. I also know that you and her are one and the same, SPARKSHINE!"

The two stopped, and the shopkeeper moved into the shadows and then Stella felt herself being restrained in a device, a device outfitted with both human and Cybertronian tech and kept her from moving. When the shopkeeper came back, she had assumed the form of a black and beige femme, who said, "So pleased to meet you Sparkshine, sister of Jack Darby. It's a shame you aren't Arcenia, because this would be EVER so much sweeter, don't you think? Hell, it'd be even better if it was Jack, because if it was I could fuck him right here and now, before killing him and putting his head on a wall, that is. Name's Chaos, who was once known as the human, Sierra. Too bad for you Sierra doesn't fucking exist anymore! No THANKS TO THAT LYING BASTARD OF A HUSBAND OF MINE! ARRRRGGHHHHHH! THAT SLUT! THAT WHORE! HE CHEATED ON ME! HE HAD FINALLY BEEN RELEASED OUT OF PRISON JUST 1 MONTH BEFORE EARTH'S DESTRUCTION AND WHAT DO I FIND HIM FUCKING DO?! FUCKING THE BRAINS AND GUTS OUT OF THAT SLAGGING BITCH PAMELA FULLER! THAT BIMBO GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED! A SLOW DEATH BY MY HAND! AND VINCE, OH VINCE WAS EVEN BETTER! I CUT OFF THAT BASTARDS DICK AND FED IT RIGHT BACK TO HIM AS HE BLED TO DEATH! AAHAHAHAHAH! AND I GOT AWAY WITH IT TOO! THE COPS ARE DEAD! THE EARTH IS NO MORE! IT WAS LIKE I KILLED THEM ALL MYSELF, AND I'M SOOOO GLAD IT HAPPENED! *breaks down into crying a bit* I-I... I'll have to make Jack mine... even if I have to kill the likes of Arcee and you to do it... I just want to be loved... Someone LOVE ME FOR FUCKING SAKES!"

Stella struggled a bit, and said, "Nooooo... I-I won't let... you do that. I can't let you hurt Jack."

Chaos grinned the most demonic grin that Stella had seen since the whole Dirge affair, and said, "HAHAH! Look who's acting all high and mighty now! IT'S SO DAMN LAUGHABLE! LOOK AROUND YOU! THIS IS MY SPECIAL ONCE-IN-ETERNITY DEAL I'M TALKING ABOUT! THOSE THAT ARE ACTUALLY FOOLISH ENOUGH TO ASK ME WHAT THAT IS MEET THE SAME FATE AS THOSE THAT NEVER BUY ANYTHING IN THE STORE ITSELF! HAHAHAHAH THEY ALL DIE AND END UP AS MY TROPHIES! OH YES INDEED! JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M PART OF THE SLOWLY FORMING WORLD POWER KNOWN AS ORIGIN! OUR GLORIOUS LEADER KILLSHOT WILL ERADICATE THIS SCOURGE OF PRETENDERS OFF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET, CLAIMING IT FOR OUR OWN UNTIL THE NEED TO ABANDON IT ARISES! IN THE MEANTIME HE HAS GIVEN ME THE FULL POWER NEEDED TO BE ABLE TO KILL THE PRETENDERS JUST LIKE HE HAS! But first, I'm going to ENJOY making you squirm, you with that all too sexy chemical makeup that Jack also happens to have within him. Sure you may be female, and not his female per se, but oh I can't wait to break his spirit for me to rape him even more effectively for throwing me away over that hussy Arcee. Or I guess I should say Sadie? That day I met them in the mall last year made me want him SO BAD! I thought about kidnapping him so I could win one over on Arcee and be done with it, giving him back to her castrated and never able to make babies with her ever again... Oh I really wish I did now! That fat cow is so ugly compared to me, I'M THE FUCKING CHEERLEADER HERE JACK! TOMBOYS LIKE HER ARE SHITHEADS THAT ARE TOO UGLY FOR ANY SELF-RESPECTING GUY TO GO OUT WITH! CHOOSE ME!"

Stella screamed "SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JACK AND ARCEE LIKE THAT! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Chaos inched closer, clutching Stella's face in her sharp fingers, and said, "Oh I already have my dear. I'll make sure to tell your beloved Jack and his harlot wife how much you begged for me to stop! *Pulls away her hand, transforming it into a needle, filled with a poison that would both kill and act like an aphrodisiac at the same time, rendering its victim helpless as their sexual functions were activated despite dying, without any pleasure, only pain, which would only be enhanced through the foul substance, about to be unleashed upon this blue-eyed human form of Sparkshine* "Say goodnight to your Jack forever SPARKSHINE!"

But then, two shots rang out, both hitting their target, which was Chaos, sending her flying back into the wall a bit.

"I knew something was up when I lost her energy signature all of a sudden in a place I should have no problem tracking it. So it looks like there are more baddies to shoot huh? Thank you for livening up my day, perhaps even more so than helping her draw a sexy comic.", the attacker said.

"Nightshade, you were watching me?", Stella asked.

"Of course girlfriend! You don't think I'd tell anyone about your humanized self now would you? I want you to live so you can have a chance and taking Jack by surprise.", she replied.

"Well another customer today? That's the most I've EVER gotten at once. See anything you like out there?", Chaos asked, trying to disarm her enemy a little.

"No are you kidding? That decor is seriously killing the vibe of any little knick-knacks you'd be selling. People don't wanna buy anything when there are scary demon heads all strewn about with some bizarre backdrop of heaven meets hell! Seriously, I'm in a metal band and that shit spooks even me out. Of course, the real problem is your apparently heinous customer service, killing your customers if they refuse to buy anything or ask about that special item.", Nightshade answered back

"A girl's gotta make money somehow. Why not out of their loser bodies? I do earn lots of money from their harvested cyber-organs when I sell them on the black market.", Chaos admitted and was proud of it, smiling a sickeningly psychotic smile.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to close up shop for good. My own poison should already be in effect right now.", Nightshade said.

Crying out, Chaos replied, "Ughhh... AAAHHHHHH!FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEEHEEEEHAHAH! FOOLISH SKANK! I AM POISON INCARNATE! As the head of Origin's bio-weapons division I have infected myself with countless poisons! Hell I was doing it even as a human, trying to end my own life after killing Vince and Pamela, at which point Killshot found me, gave me a new body, and made me a living weapon! I have so many poisons in my body that kill both organic and inorganic material that I am the living embodiment of Chaos and Death! I'll see you two again, I'll see Arcee again, and I'll make Jack beg for his life at my feet. So long!"

She then seemed to disappear into thin air, seemingly via an extremly enhanced version of a ground bridge, at which point a voice called out, saying, "Oh by the way, this place is going up in 1 minute. Good bye and please come again to Purgatory, your one stop shop for all things dark and depraved."

"SHIT! Let's get out of here!", Nightshade said.

"What about the people in this mall? We need to save them too!", Stella replied.

"I scanned for anyone in here and sent them all through a ground bridge back to their homes and put this place inside a barrier field before I came in. Now let's hurry!", she replied.

She opened a ground bridge and leaped into it with Stella, who transformed back into Sparkshine after being freed and closed it behind them.

They felt the vibration of a powerful explosion all the same ring out through the base when they got back. It was the first tremor to have been felt on the planet since its creation.

Sparkshine said, "Thanks Miko, I owe you one."

Nightshade smiled and replied, "No problem girlfriend. I'd do it anytime and everytime. I've got your back, ok?"

Sparkshine replied, "And I have yours covered as well. So, on other terms, how's my Doujin been? It finished now?"

Nightshade replied, "Oh yes... about that... Guess who likes it the most? Not even 5 minutes I post it online for people to enjoy and I end up seeing everyone in this base with a copy."

Sparkshine screamed, "WHAT?! MIKO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT! OH GOD AND PRIMUS I'M HUMILATED!"

Nightshade smirked and said, "Actually, Jack loved it. I heard him and Arcenia acting out the scene in chapter 2 with Gary and Silvia earlier."

Sparkshine blushed a very deep red and said, "O-oh really... Jack liked it... But he's still with her isn't he? Well the characters don't even resemble them anyway."

Nightshade replied, "Actually I made them all look like us, and you, and gave them all the same names."

Sparkshine said, "I HATE YOU! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN YOU LOUSY EXCUSE OF A FRIEND!"

Nightshade replied, "Kidding about that too. Actually I'm kidding about the whole thing. I just wanted to see that reaction. Sorry but I'm enjoying your freakouts here, you're so funny Sparkshine. So innocent despite being the daughter of a kinky beast like your mother! It makes me happy to see you react like that."

Sparkshine pouted and said, "That's too mean Miko... And I'll have you know I'm just as kinky as my mother is. More so even, I'll prove it someday, if I can work up the courage to..."

Nightshade replied, "Yeah, to Jack, who's already taken."

Sparkshine replied, "I won't give up! Come on and lets see what the people online think of it."

Nightshade replied, "So you already knew that it was online? That that was the only truth of my little game?"

Sparkshine replied, "Yeah, I did. I mean, you wouldn't really have Jack or Arcenia see it would you?"

Nightshade replied, "Nah, of course not..." She smiled and crossed her fingers hidden behind her back.

And at the entrance to Jack and Arcenia's wing of the Darby base, a package lay in front of it, marked in bold pink letters, "To Jack, my dearest baby brother, a present of my love for you. P.S. For your eyes only!"

And the door was opened, and the package picked up.

When Jack looked into it, he blushed immediately and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THIS?!"

And that was that. Will anything more happen? Stay tuned!

*Next Time: Bonus 2 Begins! Deathshine's Space and Time Adventure! I Am Queen of the Jungle!*


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude 1: AfterMath of Bonus Story 1

"Hey Mom?", Jack asked on the other side of June's door.

"Yes son what is it? I'm a little busy doing my special maintenance routines. Though, you can come help me out if you wish.", she replied.

"Just put some clothes on OK?", he replied and sighed heavily, for he knew what she was doing and what she meant with that, and he wasn't having any of it.

"Party Pooper. I'm already in my Cybertronian form son, come in, I don't need clothes like this.", Deathshine said.

After coming in, Jack looked the room over side to side, seeing the brazen decorations that would belong to a sexually liberated individual such as his mother, and shook his head, saying, "Next time, please put these things away before you let someone inside ok? Not EVERYONE wants to fuck you as soon as they see you or come into your room, so please, show restraint around at least your family, ok mother? Do you REALLY want our yet unborn son to know about all this at such a young age?"

"You never can be too careful. Who knows what kind of creeps are out there? You do want him or her to be aware of what is and isn't ok don't you? Lord knows I've dealt with too many rape victims and those who suffered physical abuse and single mothers both with delievery, and also perhaps unfortunately, abortion, in my line of work. I'm not one to tell people what they can and can't do when it's their own decision, but it does hurt me to have to deaden myself to it all when I've seen so much of it, too much for any normal person.", Deathshine replied very somberly.

"I agree but sometimes your methods are just as bad, even though you mean well. I know how things must've been for you growing up since you and Arcenia told me about your childhood, and how you were for a fairly long period of time until both Sparkshine and Aurora forced an intervention on you and your husband at the time, but you should know incest, or anything involving incest was in fact largely prohibited on Earth, and even though Earth is no more, this planet is still made up of mostly humans, despite the fact that they are all technically as Cybertronian as Primus Prime and Galvatron now as well, and humans typically don't involve themselves in incestual relationships, no matter if it's common or uncommon or whatever among Cybertronians, ok? Speaking of which, did you know that Sparkshine made a porn comic book about that, and left the illicit material on my doorstep? I haven't confronted her about it yet but I wanted you to see what you and your influence has done to your oldest child. Honestly you should grow up and start raising her like a responsible adult like you did me growing up. It'll definitely straighten her out I think.", Jackson Prime had said.

Deathshine was amazed and replied, "Well this is unexpected, I see that becoming a Prime has made you think you can talk to me like that huh? You realize that if I can bring you into this world I can take you right back out, don't you? Though I do commend you on how much of a parent you've become and you haven't even had your child yet. Sparkshine is fine just the way she is. I don't get why you have to crush her little fantasies like that, you heartless brute."

Jackson Prime sighed and said, "Look at this, it's her coming on to me and making me cheat on Arcenia. Do you think I find that amusing? I am married and for her to entertain such things between us is absurd."

As she looked at it she smiled, eyes beaming with the light of a very raunchy fire and replied, "DAMN THIS IS THE BEST DAMN SHIT I'VE READ! I'm SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE SPARKLING GIRL! MOMMY HAPPY! MOMMY HAPPY! She is my daughter after all. You know, you REALLY SHOULD lighten up son. Even our lives are too short for you to be so much like my sister Aurora and stifle your sexual freedom!"

"I'm a Prime now mother, I can't just act like I was as plain old Jack. It's unbecoming to one of my status. And don't you remember what happened to sexual freedom in the past? It led to AIDS."

Deathshine just looked at him angrily and said, "Watch where you tread son. I won't take a coincidence like that and let you say something like that. Don't you remember the sexual rights of women and the rights of same-sex couples being so majorly screwed up like they were on Earth with some, perhaps even harsher statements made similar to that? If you are going to stand there and say something, ANYTHING at all that could set women and same-sex couples back to the dark ages of the last years of Earth you've got another thing coming mister. I WILL set war upon you and won't think twice about it. I don't care if you are my son. I NEVER want to hear you say anything close to that ever again. Yes AiDS is bad but the way you said that is JUST the kind of thing we just barely did away with not all that long ago."

Jackson Prime sighed and said, "Yeah... Sorry about that mom. I didn't think. I don't know why I said that. I must just be angry is all... I'll leave this here with you and be on my way now."

He turned out of the door and had gone down the hall, to the top-secret sector, which was not under surveillance of any kind, and opened a comm. link, and, in an altered voice, had said, "Come in Killshot, this is Dirge. I have managed to influence Jack Darby's actions like I was asked to. Fools don't even know that he has two sparks within him now. He doesn't even know it himself. I may never have my own body ever again but I still live! Granted, I am really not like my human self anymore. My want to rape and kill and devour no longer exists, but my hatred of women still remains. I'll make Jack Darby turn against his family, his friends, his planet, until everyone wants him dead, and then, YOU will be able to rule it all, just like you planned, oh glorious father of mine who was chosen specifically by the Almighty Quintessons to subjugate this wretched universe. I have yet to locate the Quantam Horizon but I will keep you posted my father. To think that the son of Primus would fall victim to being possessed by the son of the wrongfully-labeled Fallen One! All hail the rule of Killshot! I'll contact you again sometime in the future, when I have full and total control of him.

"I can't wait. I've been waiting for this for so long now. I knew it was a good thing to alter the timeline just enough to make you the ressurrected 'son' of those two I influenced Unicron into choosing to be his lackeys to further my own ambition. I'm sure that no one knows that I'm capable of bending reality into whatever I want. It's my own abilities that I'm lucky to have being that I'm a fusion of Vok and Quintesson technology. Unicron is just a blip on the radar compared to the power and strength I have, and then there's the size advantage. I'm not so damn fucking gigantic that everyone would see me if I stood among them. In this case, my one time human name of Harold Jones does seem to fit, as in I'm the herald of the new age! With the Quantam Horizon I'll shift this entire dimension into something far superior than this. Go back to sleep and don't wake up until I give the signal to you ok? I want Jackson Prime and his loved ones to have complete faith in him. I want his son, after he's born, to think that his father is a man incorruptible. When I have you awaken, I'll be here watching as the 'great Maximal savior' and all that he knows turn out to be a big fat lie. That will be a FAR greater victory than simply killing him over some Quintesson fear about a Maximal uprising. Through Jack Darby's own actions I will set the stage for my rule, and when that time comes, there will be NO OPPOSITION! Killshot out."

And at that, Jackson Prime's body doubled over and fainted, before slowly waking up 3 minutes later, to which Jackson Prime said, "Why am I in the top-secret wing? Ah well must've just been sleepwalking or something. I can't even remember waking up. Well whatever. I'm sure there wasn't anything important if I've forgotten it already."

Back in Sparkshine's room, Deathshine had handed the comic to her daughter, and said, "Good work! I'm so proud of you honey. Jack didn't seem to like it, but I scolded him for it."

Sparkshine gasped, "WHAT?! JACK READ IT? YOU READ IT?"

Deathshine replied, "Yes I have. He told me he found it outside and written out as if it was directly from you, even saying, "TO MY BABY BROTHER! P.S. For your eyes only!" That's the condensed version mind you."

Then when she looked, she said, "OH FUCK! MIKO! THIS HANDWRITING IS YOURS! I CAN TELL! GET YOUR LYING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!

She came in, in her human form, wearing nothing at all except for a towel, and said, "Oh? Are you accusing me of something again? I was just minding my own business with my sweet sexy Joshua and here you come screaming at me for something. Must love the sound of my name don't you my sexy femme?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING ACT ALL INNOCENT MIKO! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LET JACK GET A HOLD OF THIS! YOU LIED TO ME!", she replied.

"Can't you take a practical joke? I told you I changed the characters.", Miko said.

"INTO OUR REAL SELVES?! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE KIDDING ABOUT THAT TOO!", she snapped.

"I was kidding about just kidding, sorry. I'm twisted, I'm practically half Decepticon, if only because of my little Dirge issues. I like seeing you squirm in embarrassment. I thought you were into s&m?", Miko replied.

At that Jackson Prime came in, asking, "What's all this racket here? I'm hearing so much screaming and..."

"Hiya stud! Like what you see? I'll let you join me and Joshua, aka Depth Charge, in a hardcore BDSM fest!", Miko said as she let her towel fall away, revealing a set of freshly pierced nipples.

Sparkshine screamed and said, "GET OUT OF HERE PERVERT! THIS IS GIRL TIME! IF YOU WANT TO SEE NAKED GIRLS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! NOW GO BEFORE I GET ANGRY AND..."

Jackson Prime interrupted, "I was just in the top-secret area for some reason. I think I sleptwalk in there. I don't even remember waking up this morning."

"Well that doesn't... Wait... you don't? Nothing at all?", Sparkshine asked.

"No. Was there anything?", he asked.

"N-no. Everything's fine. Just go and I'll be out shortly ok. Let's go do something together for once.", Sparkshine replied, relieved he didn't remember, and shot Miko and Deathshine a very threatening look to them both.

He turned away and walked out.

"Primus... Miko... YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY HE DOESN'T REMEMBER! I'm leaving now and I'll deal with you later you traitor!", Sparkshine said as she stormed off.

Miko and Deathshine then heard a blaster shot barrage being fired off in Sparkshine's room, and screaming.

"Pissed her off too much... Not a smart move Miko.", she half said to herself."

Deathshine said, "It was a great story though. So hot!"

"It was a group effort. She'll be ok.", Miko replied.

*Interlude 1 end*

*To be Continued in Bonus 2: Deathshine's Time and Space Adventure! I'm queen of the jungle!*


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus 2.1 Deathshine's Time and Space Adventure. I love teasing helpless slaves!

"All hail the queen! Offer your praise to her or face her judgment!", a voice called out.

"Forgive us oh mighty one! We are unworthy!", a crowd chanted.

The sound of a whip lashes out, and the first voice says, "AGAIN! REPENT FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"FORGIVE US OH MIGHTY ONE! WE ARE UNWORTHY!"

The whip lashes again. "LOUDER YOU FOOLS!"

"FORGIVE US OH MIGHTY GODDESS! HAVE MERCY ON US!"

Another voice, a familiar voice, replied, "Oh that's so much better. Now will you kindly refrain from rebelling against me again? Surely you don't want to end up like the ones that oh so foolishly called me a monster now do you?"

"We will never rebel again oh mighty Goddess Deathshine. Please spare us and we will live quietly from now own.", the crowd answered.

The eyes of the Goddess lit up as red as fire and she replied, "Oh I don't think I'll just let you go without first receiving my 'blessings', heeheehee...! I apologize in advance for any pain that may be suffered by you."

The crowd, revealed to be entirely women, replied, "We the mighty Amazons wish to receive your blessings! If you must inflict pain to do so we will accept it without fail! All hail Goddess Deathshine!"

"HAHAHAHAH! YES! COME! COME AND BE BLESSED UPON THE ALTAR OF YOUR GODDESS!"

"DEATHSHINE!"

"MORE! SAY MY NAME!"

"DEATHSHINE!"

"AGAIN!"

"Deathshine wake up already!", another voice had said.

I was startled a bit and then noticed my sister Aurora standing over me looking at me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's the matter? Why are you here? I was having a wonderful dream that I was in the Amazon and that I was their Queen and Goddess and I was dominating everyone and..." I had said and trailed off.

My sister cut me off, saying, "Yes I'm QUITE aware of that. Get up. You have company."

I stretched and asked, "Who is it?"

Aurora replied, "Darkflash is here. She wants to see you."

I perked up instantly at that. "Oh yay! I wonder what kind of mischief she's got planned for today?"

Aurora sighed and said, "Just come on. I hate dealing with crazy people. I DO expect the two of you to behave, but then again you never listen to me anyway."

After the two of them got to the living area DarkFlash was there in tow with some of her 'friends'.

"Oh hey there Deathshiny! Heh heh heh long time no see! How's my trans-dimensional sister doing? Have you slaughtered countless millions like I have?", Darkflash replied.

"I told you not to let your Cybertronian side override your humanity.", Deathshine replied.

"Oh what, you think by slaughter I mean kill? Please. Though I could EASILY do that now I find it much better to make every last person on my Earth my loyal slaves, isn't that right you two?"

"Yes mistress Mikako. Anything for mistress Mikako.", the two mostly nude pair had said.

"Who are they?", Deathshine asked.

"Who indeed? Maggot numbers 2 and 3, Tomoki Sakurai and Mitsuki Sohara. They fell the quickest after my dear Sagata... And perhaps those troublesome Angeloids. I had to rough them up a bit but In another 2 months I feel they'll be back around, tee hee heh haa... Granted I probably only managed as well as I did since I got the drop on them, hiding my true self and bringing it out when they least expected it. Though I must admit my old school HAS seen better days, hah aha!"

"Pleasure to meet you two.", Deathshine replied.

"Say hello to my sister now you two. You wouldn't want to be rude little slaves would you?", DarkFlash had said.

"Maybe if she shows us her tits first.", Tomoki had said.

"I suppose I could do that.", Deathshine replied, and then assumed her human form, the hot as hell milf known as June Darby.

"So what do you think? Am I sexy enough for you little man? I bet you've never seen a pair as glorious as mine have you?", June had asked as she pushed them outward and made them shake, completely naked as she did so.

"Oh my god yes! Daddy loves his milfs! Come to poppa!", He sneered happily.

"Grab them and motorboat them you big, hot, manly stud!", she begged of him, eyes batting and lips parted ever so seductively.

With his chains removed, He went reaching for them, as the dreaded black flame of a certain girls' anger flared up, and was about to break her chains through sheer force of will to give him a lethal karate chop, but then she saw it.

He was karate chopped on the head by June Darby, who said, "Oh my my you certainly are a pervert aren't you? I don't think your little girlfriend there likes what she was seeing. I'm not one to steal men or women away from their lovers so please don't cheat on her you hear me? But I AM flattered though. Maybe if you ever dump her scrawny, flat chested ass we'll have something?"

"WHAT?! FLAT-CHESTED?! MY BOOBS ARE HUGE YOU COW! THEY SEEM TO GROW EVERY DAMN DAY!", Sohara screamed out.

"That may be, but you're not motivated enough to use your charms on him now are you? He only wants the girls with the REALLY big boobs, and I'm sorry honey but yours ARE small compared to mine. I can make them so big he'd have no choice BUT to notice. However I don't think you'll agree to it, since it involves the same thing that made Mikako how she is."

"I'd NEVER want that. You can keep your Alien Robot junk away from me you whore! AND STAY AWAY FROM TOMOKI!", Sohara replied.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to cry now. DarkFlash your pets are being mean to me.", June replied, with a mix of fake sadness in her voice and a smile on her face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!", Sohara seethed.

"You little what?", Darkflash had said, assuming her human self, Mikako Satsukitane.

"Do I need to show you what it means to know true fear again little Sohara? I don't think you do. You also shouldn't act like Tomoki's anyone special to you. I mean, he has pledged himself to Ikaros and you both have become my sex slaves as well. You lost Sohara. You belong to me. No will you kindly apologize to June or do you want me to use torture #1071 on you?", Mikako had asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. June I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!", she answered, still feeling the effects of when it was used on her just last week.

"MUCH better, but that doesn't mean you'll be spared though. Hee hee hee! Just you wait you naughty girl!", Mikako said.

"Hey can I come over and see your world? I'd love to know what it'S like.", Deathshine asked.

Re-assuming herself as Darkflash, she replied, "Oh sure you can. I think you'll just LOVE it! Time to go back home you two!"

As Darkflash opened a time/space gate, Aurora grabbed Deathshine by the shoulder and said, "I don't care if it's another world or if it's been truly taken over by her but you need to exercise restraint. You don't want to upset the balance between dimensions now."

"I know better than to be intentionally tampering with the laws of the space/time continuum ok? Don't worry about me so much.", she replied.

"Someone has to. Trouble of all kinds follow you wherever you go and I have to keep you safe as your Big Sister.", Aurora replied.

"Yeah by about 4 minutes.", Deathshine replied.

"Quit joking around. You better be careful do you hear me?", Aurora declared.

"Yes Mom!", Deathshine replied while sticking her tongue out jokingly.

The two stepped through the portal, Darkflash and her 2 slaves first, then Deathshine.

"Well time to go see if Corona and Arcenia want to do anything with me.", Aurora said to herself.

A screen popped up just as she was turning to leave.

"Aurora is my partner in crime still there? She hasn't made her way here yet. I wanted to ask since there was some strange interference, like a ringing bell or a clock or something and a flash of red light after I had come back from locking up my slaves once again. Is she still there?"

It was Darkflash, and at that Aurora turned and said, "No... she did leave already. Slagging hell! I told her to be careful! That girl just had to get in trouble AGAIN! FIND HER! WHATEVER YOU DO YOU MUST FIND HER OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER WOKE UP TODAY!"

Elsewhere, a crowd has gathered. A crowd of tribal jungle natives. All of which were decked out in hunting gear, and also upon closer inspection, were all female, and they were poking the naked, unconscious body of a Woman they had never seen before, a woman that was pale-skinned. A woman that was as smooth and hairless as a newborn. A woman that had a very noticeable smell the likes of which was more than they could possibly describe, but it was a pleasant smell. A smell like the most beautiful flowers of the jungle mixed with a hint of what they had learned was called pomegranates They were amazed by the beauty of this woman, who seemed to them like as perhaps a goddess.

One of them had said, in their language, "She is unconscious We must take her with us and nurse her back to health. Yasmith, you and Tatia carry her. Fii, you run on ahead and prepare the first aid. Hycanth, take Val and She'da to hunt tonight's feast. This woman must become one of us, for she will forever be our example as the almighty Amazons! She will be the one that will forever be remembered in the generations to come. I, your leader Raela have spoken."

They chanted, "Glory to Raela and the almighty Amazons! Our name will be forever ingrained in the minds and hearts and souls of humanity for the rest of time! Glory to Raela!" At that they left for their designated tasks, Yasmith and Tatia carrying the familiar and naked body of June Darby back to their village.

*To be continued in Bonus 2.2*


End file.
